maoyufandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Knight Captain
The Lily Knight Captain is a member of the Church and directly serves the Archbishop. She is a prominent antagonist in the final arc, aiding Central's bid to crush the Southern United Kingdoms and capture Gateway City. Appearance Lily Knight Captain is an attractive, buxom woman with tight, revealing attire. In the Akira Ishida manga, she has blonde hair that is tied back loosely, whereas she has short brown hair in toi8's illustrations. In the Akira Ishida manga, she dons a decorative outfit with highly impractical armor, consisting of only a breastplate, wristguards, and faulds. Underneath her armor, she has a skin-tight tunic and tights, with a strip of cloth to serve as a "skirt". In toi8's illustration (and the only one in which she is clothed), she wears a loose robe that is opened to reveal her chest. Personality Lily Knight Captain is very sly and manipulative, blatantly using her attractive appearance to sway men. She manages to succeed in trapping Blue Ash King, although she fails to win over Hero and is seen through by Royal Prince Marshal. (Although the Blue Ash King was fully aware that she used her feminine wiles to manipulate people, he genuinely fell in love with her anyways.) At the same time, Lily Knight Captain is disgusted with herself for using this, and feels like she can't wash away her sins. She buries these feelings by serving the Archbishop without fail, even though she is well aware of his sinister intentions. Synopsis Attack on Gateway City Lily Knight Captain and Blue Ash King take a majority of the Third Holy Crusade's forces to attack Gateway City. Using their new cannons and Blue Ash King's strategy, they quickly overpower the defending force. However, just as they are about to secure their victory, Demon King and Silver Duke Tiger attack their rear lines, buying time for their allies to escape. Realizing that the second "singularity" has appeared on the battlefield, the Archbishop orders Demon King's death, and Lily Knight Captain takes to battle with her riflemen. Although they fail to kill Demon King, Silver Duke Tiger sacrifices his life to block the bullets, and Blue Ash King cuts through a number of the remaining forces. At the end of the battle, he notes that the encounter was a major victory for them. Final Battle When Blue Ash King directed his men after breaching Gateway City, a member of the Lily Knights shot him in a vital spot and left him for dead. It is unknown whether Lily Knight Captain was the one to do this, but she is aware of the action since it was ordered by the Archbishop; she coldly proclaims that since Blue Ash King was dead, his men would follow the Church's orders. During the final assault on Gateway City, Lily Knight Captain is badly wounded off-screen, dragging herself to a spot where she could see Older Sister Maid and Marshal negotiate a peace treaty. Infuriated, she attempts to assassinate Older Sister Maid, but is stopped by a fatally-wounded Blue Ash King. He confesses his love to her before he dies, causing her to commit suicide to be with him. Abilities Equipment *'Musket:' Lily Knight Captain seems to be proficient in using a musket, leading her riflemen into battle. Relationships Archbishop: Lily Knight Captain is wholly devoted to him, willing to do all sorts of things for him. Blue Ash King: The two of them are explicitly lovers; when this happened is unknown, but it is suspected that Lily Knight Captain did this in order to sway him to her side. She shows no remorse after the Lily Knights shoot him and leave him for dead, which alarms Marshall's Strategist. However, when the Church ends up losing their final battle and Royal Prince Marshall agrees to a truce, he stops her from shooting Older Sister Maid. To her shock, he confesses to her despite her promiscuous nature before he dies, and she commits suicide to be with him. Royal Prince Marshal: Marshal, who was distrustful of the Church's intentions from the beginning, only becomes even more distrustful of them as the Church starts taking the initiative during the Third Holy Key Expedition. When Lily Knight Captain persuades the Blue Ash King to side with her when Marshal wanted to head to the Blue Demon territory and secure supplies, Marshal decides to break off from them. After that, the two never meet due to fighting on two fronts, although the Chief Strategist working under Marshal learns about what the Archbishop was really doing. Trivia *Although Lily Knight Captain isn't seen in the anime, the feminine figure standing next to the Archbishop in the last episode may be her. *Lily Knight Captain is very similar to Nureha from Mamare's next series, Log Horizon. Both manipulate people using their voluptuous bodies, and are burdened by the thought of their "dirtiness," using ultimately self-destructive means to do so. *In Hiro Touge's adaption, her fate is left unknown; she is last seen when Royal Prince Marshal leaves to attack Gateway City, but is never seen after that. There also seems to be no connection between her and the Archbishop, and she instead serves Royal Prince Marshal. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans